What happens when you make a wish
by xdeidara-itachix
Summary: 3 best friends and a lil' sis are in for the time of thier lives once one of them makes a wish and it comes true and of course, no summer would be complete without a road trip with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Tobi would it?


What happens when you make a wish What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 1

Madison's P.O.V

Here I am, half asleep on my desk, waiting for school to be over._'Only 5 more minutes 'till summer vacation.'_ I thought.

The bell finally rang and everyone ran to the door. I took my sweet time getting out since I was half asleep.

Once I got out, my two friend,Rochelle and Natalie, walked up to me.

"Hi,Madi!!"

I smiled."Hi,Natalie!" We gave eachother hugs.Rochelle walked up to me and took my report card from me.

"So what did our teacher give you for a comment on your report card?" She read it out loud as we walked to my house.

" 'Madison is a good student but is encouraged to stop drawing clouds all over her school work.' You still draw Akatsuki clouds on your homework?" I nodded.

Natalie laughed." I think you're a little _to_ much into the akatsuki, Madi." She grabed my wrist and looked at the little black braclet that had the words 'I love Deidara' on it.

"And you _still_ didn't take the braclet, I gave you, off!"

"Of course she didn't,"said Rochelle."She loves Deidara _so_ much that she'll never take it off!" She said teasing me. They always tease me about having a crush on my favourite character.

Rochelle and Natalie started singing 'Dude looks like a lady' just to tease me about how Deidara looks like a girl.

They sang the song non-stop until we got to my house.

Once we got in, we went strait for the computer. We went on YouTube and watched funny videos with the Naruto characters.

Something popped up on the screen, something I've never seen before.

I read it out loud.**" '**Do you have some wishes that you want to come true? Just say them out loud and click here for them to come true.' "

Rochelle laughed. "Like that will ever happen." Rochelle and Natalie got up to get some food.

"Wait, at least stay to hear my wish."

They stopped and said."Oh,fine."

I turned back to the computer and began my wish.

"I wish the whole world turned anime but no one questioned why and I wish Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Tobi, from the show Naruto, would pop out of my computer but they wouldn't kill any one for no apparent reason." Rochelle and Natalie burst out laughing.

I just glared at them and clicked the 'ENTER' button.

Now the little pop up said: 'Thank you, your wishs will come true in just a moment.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 2

I waited for a few seconds, and then there was a huge flash of light.

I had to close my eyes the light was so bright. When I opened my eyes, I screamed. Everything was anime! I looked over at Rochelle and Natalie, they totally changed!

Natalie's hair was brown with blond streaks and it went down her back, her eyes are blue. Rochelle's hair was still blond but it was a little darker and longer, her eyes are a greyish-blue. I ran to a mirror to see what I looked like. I didn't change much, my hair was still brown and curly with blond streaks and my eyes are still a greenish-blue. The only thing that was different about me was that I was thinner, but I didn't argue about that at all. Natalie walked up to me.

"The Akatsuki members still didn't pop out of your computer." I sighed.

"Maybe they just won't come at all..." Just then, the computer started shaking. I slowly walked up to it. All of a sudden, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi came through the computer. I looked at the computer again and walked a little closer to it.

Once I was 2 feet away from it, Deidara came through the computer and landed on me. Rochelle was laughing so hard she fell on the floor. Deidara put a hand over his face.

"What the hell happened, un?" He looked at me and I could feel my face turn red.

"Uumm... could you get off me please?"

"Oh, sorry, un." His face turned pink as he got off me. Deidara helped me up. Once I got up, Itachi pushed Deidara out of the way and pushed me against the wall.

"Where are we and who are you three?"

"M-my name is Madison and thoughs two are Rochelle and Natalie. Right now you're in Canada... I'm sorry." Itachi let go of me and I fell to my knees.

"How do we get back?" asked Kisame. "I don't think you can." I replied. Tobi walked up to me and said,

"Where are we supposed to stay if we can't get back?" I thought for a few minutes, then I got and idea.

"How about 3 of you could stay here with me and 1 could go with Rochelle and the other could go with Natalie." Natalie turned to me.

"How come 3 people get to stay with you?"

"I have the biggest house."

"Oh." I turned to the Akatsuki members.

"Who wants to stay with Natalie?" Sasori raised his hand. Natalie screamed with joy and ran up to hug him. Everyone laughed.

"Okay then... three people can stay here with me, so who wants to stay with me?" Deidara instantly raised his hand, then lowered it a little as if her were a embarrassed. Kisame and Tobi raised their hands soon after.

"I guess that means, Itachi, you're staying with Rochelle." Rochelle wasn't showing it but I knew she was happy.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 3

Natalie stomped her foot to get attention and said, "You know what, I think we should all sit in a circle and say stuff about ourselves and each other." I giggled a little.

"Natalie, that was probably the cheesiest thing you've ever said." Even after what I said, everyone sat on the floor in a circle. I sat in between Deidara and Rochelle. Natalie pointed to me and said,

"I think Madi should go first since she's the one who started this!" I sighed.

"Alright, my name is Madison, but you can call me madi. I'm 17 years old, I have a 15 year old sister, and my 2 favourite pastimes are writing and art." Deidara turned to me and said,

"You like art, un?" I nodded and said

"Yes, I love art, mostly sketching and clay." Deidra looked at me as if I was a beautiful piece of artwork. (Cheesy ;) I blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"Rochelle, it's your turn!"

"Okay, my name's Rochelle, I'm 18 years old, I live alone with my three cats and dog and I love the piano and art." Deidara smiled and said,

"I think I'm going to like it here, I met two people who love art already, un."

"Yup, you're a lucky guy." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up! It's my turn!" yelled Natalie.

"My name's Natalie, I'm 17 years old, I live with my family, and I love being with my friends Madi and Rochelley!" Rochelle turned to everyone and said,

"You don't have to say anything about yourselves, we already know quite a bit 'cause in this world, you guys are a TV show." Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy. Then Kisame said,

"How much do you know about us?" Natalie pointed to me.

"Madi will tell you everything she knows about you guys." I looked at her with a confused look.

"Why am I the one who has to say all the stuff I know?"

"Because you and Rochelle know more than me."

"Fine! Rochelle, you go first, say something about Itachi and Kisame." Rochelle moaned.

"Itachi is one of the only people remaining of the Uchiha clan because he killed his whole clan but left his brother, Sasuke, alive. Sasuke has been trying to kill Itachi ever since. The only thing I know about Kisame is that he's from the village hidden in the mist and his sword steals chakra." Kisame looked surprised, even Itachi looked a little surprised.

"Alright Madi, your turn."

"Okay, Sasori left suna when he was young, he is and extremely skilled puppet master, and turned himself into a puppet, that's why he looks so young, and he is known as The Scorpion of Red Sand. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi started to wave his hands in the air.

"Woo hoo! Tobi is a good boy!!" Deidara looked at me and said,

"What do you know about me,un?"

"Well... your name is Deidara, you used to live in the Rock Village, you have mouths on the palms of your hands, you fuse chakra with clay and make it explode, you were forced into the Akatsuki, and you think art should be beautiful for just a moment." Deidaras jaw dropped.

"I don't know whether to be amazed or creeped out, un." I got up and walked to the kitchen. Before I got down the stairs, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Deidara.

"Did what I say offend you, un?"

"Sort of, a lot of people say I creep them out because of how much I know about the Akatsuki." I sat on the railing of the stairs and slid down.

I walked into the kitchen and got out a bowl of grapes. I threw one in the air and caught it in my mouth. Deidara walked up to the bowl of grapes and ate some.

"Hey, thoughs are mine!"

"I'm hungry too, you can't have all the grapes, un."

"My parents are hardly ever home so I make the rules around here and rule number one is: I GET ALL THE GRAPES!" I was about to get more grapes but Deidara grabbed the bowl and put it over top of his head so I couldn't reach it. I tried jumping for them but I still couldn't reach. I could see that Deidara was enjoying every moment of it.

"Hey you two, come up here, we're going to play DDR!" yelled Natalie.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 4

We ran upstairs and into the game room. We had a little tournament to see who was the best at DDR!!

First up were Itachi and Kisame. Kisame kept missing the buttons and failed miserably wile Itachi was actually doing good...

Next up were Rochelle and Haley. Haley did ok but Rochelle still won.

Next were Natalie and I!! I beat her but only by a little bit...she didn't really like that...

Deidara and tobi where next. It looked like Tobi had no idea what he was doing so Deidara won in no time.

The little tournament went on like this for a wile. Rochelle beat Itachi and I beat Deidara. In the end I won but when I did, Rochelle and Natalie started to tickle me to death. I didn't like it but they did. (They enjoy torturing me)

After the tournament we just played for fun.

After 3 hours of playing DDR, we finally stopped. I looked over at Deidara and saw him looking through my sketchbook; I grabbed it from him and glared at him.

"Why do you have so many pictures of me in there, un?"

"She's in love with you, that's why." said Rochelle.

"She thinks you're sooo hot and she wants to be with you forever and ever." Natalie added. I could feel my face turning red. I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

Deidara opened the door and ran after me.

"Madison wait, un!"

"No! Go away!" I ran down the stairs but I wasn't paying attention and fell. Once I his the bottom of the stairs, my nose started to bleed and I could tell my mouth was bleeding because I could taste it.

"Madison, are you okay, un?" I shook my head. Deidara helped me up and brought me into the kitchen. I hopped onto the counter as Deidara got a paper towel and soaked it with water.

He wiped off all the blood around my nose.

"You should be more careful, un." I started to cry.

"Why are you crying, un?"

"You know that I like you now and every time I told someone I liked them or I asked them out, they'd always reject me... and I don't want that to happen again." Deidara put his hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm not going to reject you, Madison, un."

"What do you mean?" Deidara put his forehead against mine and whispered,

"If you want me to go out with you, I will, un." I was so surprised I didn't know what to say,

"Why?"

"You're a beautiful girl and on top of that, you're and artist, un."

"But you hardly know me at all!" Deidara smirked. "That doesn't matter,un." Deidara was just about to kiss me but Natalie just **HAD** to butt in.

"You know, as sappy as this dream come true is for you Madi, I'm going to butt in just to say that Rochelle and I are going home with Sasori and Itachi."

"And you do realise that I'm going to kill you now?" She just walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Madi, you'll get another chance." She waved good-bye and ran out the door. Sasori and Itachi followed. Before Rochelle walked out the door, she laughed and said,

"Have fun Madi!!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same. Once she was gone, I walked over to where I fell down the stairs and picked up my sketchbook.

I walked up the stairs and into the game room. Kisame was sitting on the couch and Tobi was asleep on the floor, in front of the TV with a Wii remote in his hand. I walked up to Tobi and shook him so he would wake up.

"Tobi, you go sleep in Haley's room."

"But isn't Haley sleeping there?"

"No, she's at a sleepover."

"But what if Haley get's mad at Tobi?"

"Trust me, she won't get mad."

"Why?"

"You're her favourite character."

"Oohhh." I turned to Kisame.

"Do you want to sleep in the guest room or on the couch?"

"I'll sleep in the guest room." Deidara walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"So where am I going to sleep, un?"

"Come with me." He followed me into my room and I walked over to the couch. (My room is big so I put a couch in it.) I pushed a button and the couch turned into a bed.

"You sleep there." I got my pj's and went into the bathroom to change, when I got back, Deidara was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I turned off the light and we both fell asleep.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 5

Rochelle's P.O.V

It was a silent walk to my house.Nither me or Itachi spoke the hole way.

Once we got to my house, Itachi finally said something. "So what kind of jutsu did that girl, Madison, use to bring us here?"

I smiled at his clulessness. "She didn't use any jutsu's, she just made a wish."

"Strange, so are you and thoughs two other girls ninja's?"

I laughed. "No, in this world, people don't take ninja's very seriously, but I would like to have the skills of a ninja like you."

"Would you like me to teach you?" I was surprised at what he said. I never thought Itachi would want to teach me.

"Sure, that would be awesome!!"

"Alright, we start early tomorrow morning." I nodded and we both went to bed.

Early the next morning, about 5:00AM to be exact, I got up and ate breakfast with Itachi.

15 minutes later we sere in my backyard, ready to begin my training.

"Alright, we'll start with something easy, do the same hand signs as me and make clones of yourself."

"I'm not sure I have any chakra to begin with..."

"Just try it!" I sighed and did what he did. To my surprise, I could feel the chakra inside me and about 3 clones of me appeared.

"Holy shit, I have chakra!!" The whole morning went on like this. Turns out I'm more skilled in taijutsu than anything else.

By the time we were finished, I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up, I was in Madison's house.

"How the hell did I get here?"

"Itachi brought you here, un." said Deidara handing me a cup of coffee. I took a sip of the coffee and looked at the clock. It was 1:00PM.

"Deidara, where's Madi?"

"She's still sleeping, un."

"That's no surprise, Madison does this every year for the first week of summer vacation to catch up on her sleeping." After a few minutes, Tobi came down the stairs and when he was right in front of the front door, it opened and Madi's sister, Haley, came in and said,

"Madi, Madi look at how big my eyes look and-" she stopped and staired at Tobi. Tobi said "Hi" and she screamed and fainted. Deidara laughed.

"Wow Tobi, you're really smooth with the ladies, un!" Madison came out of her room and stumbled down the stairs.

"I can see Haley met Tobi." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Took you long enough to get out of bed."

"Nice to see you too Rochelle." Deidara laughed and said,

"So what about your sister, un?" Madi looked at her sister past out on the floor and shrugged.

"Just leave her there, she'll wake up eventually." She looked at our cups of coffee and said,

"Oh, thanks for making me some coffee guys!"

"Well, we thought you wouldn't wake up until a week from now, un." "Very funny Deidara." Madi sat in between us and took Deidara's cup of coffee and took a sip. Deidara took his cup of coffee from Madi.

"Don't steal my coffee, get your own, un!"

"But I wan to drink your coffee."

"To bad, un." Madison moaned and got up to get her coffee. I looked over at Deidara and said:

"Hey Deidara, are you Madi's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why, un?"

"Ohh, no reason." I took another sip of my coffee.

"I don't like that tone in your voice, what are you thinking, un?"

"Nothing..."

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 6

"We're here!!" yelled Natalie from the front door.

"We know! we can hear you from here!" I yelled back. Sasori came in and sat beside me.

"Where are Itachi and Kisame?"

"They went to see what this place was like, un." Deidara replied.

"Hopefully they won't kill anyone." Haley got up off the floor and looked at Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara. She walked up to Deidara and poked him really hard.

"Itai, that hurts, un." Haley smiled.

"You are real!!" She twirled around a bit then sat in between Deidara and I.

Madi finally got her cup of coffee and went upstairs.

"I'm going to get dressed now! Don't burn down the house!"

"We won't!" I yelled. Fingers crossed When Madi closed her door I sighed.

"Finally! Okay everyone, come ovver here. I need to talk to you!" Just then, Kisame and Itachi came in the door. "Wow, perfect timing!" Everyone sat close to me and I said,

"It's almost Madi's birthday and I think we should gibe her a surprise party." Tobi started to do a little dance.

"Yeah, a surprise party, that'll be fun!'

"Should we give her gifts?" asked Sasori.

"I think we should." I replied.

"What does she like, un?" asked Deidara.

"She loves to draw and make things out of clay, she likes anything athat has to do with Manga or anime, she loves stars for some reason, and her favorite animal is a dragon." Everyone started to think of what they're going to get Madi.

"Just remember guys, this is going to be a surprise party. So don't tell her anything."

-One week later

Madison's P.O.V.

I was coming back from a walk and saw that all the lights in the house were off.

'What are they up to?' I thought. I opened the door and the light came on and everyone yelled,

"SURPRISE!!" I was so happy I gave everyone a hug. Natalie picked up a present and gave it to me.

"This is from me." I sat down and opened it. Inside was a black ball cap with an Akatsuki cloud on it, there was also a black T-shirt that said 'I love Akatsuki' in red writing. I gave Natalie a big hug.

"Thank you Natalie, I love it!" She hugged me back and put another present on my lap.

"This one's from Deidara." It was really heavy and when I opened it, I screamed with joy.

"Woo hoo!! I got clay! This is great, thank-you Deidara." I gave him a big hug. Natalie took the clay away from me and I calmed down.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I took the clay away from Madi and she calmed down.

I put another gift on Madi's lap, trying to hold in my laughter. "This one's from Rochelle."

Madi looked at me suspiciously. "I don't think I want to open it 'cause of the way you're smiling."

Rochelle put the present in Madi's face. "Come on Madi, open the present!"

Madi sighed. "Okay..." She opened the present and screamed. She ran up the stairs and hid in her room. Everyone laughed.

"What did you give her, Rochelle?" asked Kisame. Rochelle took Madi's present and held it in the air.

"It's a Chucky doll, Madi has an irrational fear of dolls like Chucky here." Rochelle put the doll back in the box.

"That was just a gag gift, though," she took out another present. "This is her real present."

I got up and walked up the stairs. "I'll go get her!" I walked up the stairs and into Madi's room. She was hiding under her covers.

"You can come out now Madi, the Chucky doll's gone." Madi poked her head out from under the covers.

"No way. I don't trust you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to drag you down!" I grabbed her feet and dragged her out of her room.

"Noooo! don't drag me, I hate that doll, I never want to see it again!!"

"I already told you, the doll is gone!!" I started to drag her down the stairs but I tripped and we both fell. When we hit the bottom of the stairs, Madi fell on top of me.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Natalie!" I glared at her.

"Get off me or I'll kill you!!" She got off me and ran to Deidara and clutched his arm.

"Help me Deidara! she's going to kill me!!" He put his arm around her protectively. Rochelle walked up to them and gave Madi a present.

"This is my real present for you." Madi hesitated for a moment, then opened it. Inside the present was a beautiful katana with the character 'Dream' on the handle.

"I love it! Thank you Rochelle!!" Madi gave Rochelle a really big hug and didn't let go for a long time.

"Madison, let go of me!" Madi let go but she still had a giant smile on her face.

Madi opened everyone else's presents. Tobi gave her a giant dragon doll that was almost as big as her, Kisame gave her 2 big 'How to Draw Manga' books, Itachi gave her some shuriken and kunai, Sasori gave her some really good quality penciles and a new sketch pad, and Haley gave her a wall scroll with all the Akatsuki members on it and it was signed by Masashi Kishimoto (the guy who made Naruto!)

I put my hand in my pocket but my cell phone wasn't in there! "Madi, do you know where my cell phone is?"

Deidara looked around then picked something up. "Hey Natalie, I think I found it, un!" He flipped it open and his eyes widened.

"Can I ask why you have a picture of Sasori in here, un?" Sasori grabbed the phone and looked through it.

"You have pictures of everyone in here except for Kisame and Tobi!" I could feel my face deepening in colour. Haley smirked.

"I think Natalie has a crush on Sasori." Haley said in a sing-song voice. Itachi took the phone and saw a picture of Sasuke in there.

He had an angry expression on his face as he staired at the picture. I ran over to him and grabbed my cell phone before he was able to destroy it.

"Don't hurt my baby!!" I yelled at him. He looked at me in confusion.

"Sasuke's your baby?"

"No you idiot! my phone!" Sasori walked up to me but I ran away before he could talk to me.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 7

**here's chapter 7 3**

Sasori's P.O.V.

I walked up to Natalie but she ran away before I said anything.

She hid in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Madison got up and opened the cupboard Natalie was in.

They talked for awhile then Madison left and sat back down. I sat down beside her. "So, is Natalie coming out?" I asked.

Madison shook her head. "I don't think she'll be coming out for a while. She's pretty embarassed."

I was guessing that she was embarassed because of the picture of me in her phone.

An hour had passed and Rochelle and Itachi were leaving. I thought it would be a good idea for Natalie and I to go home too, but she was still in the cupboard.

I opened the cupboard and saw that Natalie fell asleep. I picked her up, said my good bye's to everyone, and left.

Once I got to Natalie's house, I put her on the couch. 5 minutes later, she woke up. She staired at me and her face turned red. She tried to hide it but it didn't work.

She sighed. "Now I know how embarassed Madi felt when Deidara found out that she likes him..."  
I sat down beside her. "You know, I have been wanting a girlfriend for a while now."

She looked up at me. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, do you want to go out with me?" Natalie's blush deepened.

She smiled and said "Yes." I smiled back and we gave eachother a hug.

Madison's P.O.V.

Kisame and Haley went to bed. Since Tobi can't sleep in Haley's room any more, he's going to sleep in game room.

Once I got changed into my pj's, I went into my room. Deidara was sitting on the couch. It was like he was waiting for me.

He walked up to me and gazed into my eyes. I blushed and said "What are you doing?"

(Warning! mushy stuff ahead!!)3

I'm giving you another gift, un." He leaned closer to me and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. He pulled me closer and our lips met. I was a little surprised and felt tense.

Once Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist, my body relaxed a bit and I replied to his kiss.

We pulled apart and Deidara whispered in my ear. "I love you, Madison, un." It was like his words sent an electric shock through my body because it felt like my heart stopped for a second.

He pulled me even closer to him. I put my head on his chest as he held me tight.

(Okay end of mushy stuff) 3

I woke up at about 12:00pm. I decided to get dressed right away. I put some jeans on and put the shirt, that Natalie gave me, on.

I walked out of my room and the sun was so bright it blinded me and I fell down the stairs... again. (Wow clumsy)

Rochelle walked up to me and said "You're such a klutz!"

"Good morning to you too Rochelle." I replied.

"What do you three want to do that's a little more exciting than staying here, un?" asked Deidara.

Rochelle, Natalie and I looked at each other and smiled, then we all screamed at the same time: "ROAD TRIP!!"

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 8

Kisame's P.O.V.

I started to pack for the road trip until Haley came up to me and said that she had an idea of how to piss off her sister.

"Kisame! Let's play a prank on Madi and Rochelle!" She gave me a water gun and we started to walk to Madi's room.

"OK Kisame, your name is Agent K and mine is Agent H, you got that?"

I smiled "Got it, Agent H."

Once we got to Madi's room, we peeked in and saw her packing her stuff.

"Alright Agent K, on three, one... two... three!!"

We ran into Madi's room and soaked her with the water guns. Then we ran out and his so she wouldn't kill us.

Our next target was Rochelle. We found her in the game room, playing on the Wii.

"Get her in the eye Agent K!!" yelled Haley.

I did what Haley told me and shot Rochelle in the eye but it didn't work.

"She's wearing some sort of force field on her face Agent H!!"

Rochelle looked mad. "I'm wearing glasses you idiot!'

"Abort, abort!!" yelled Haley.

She charged at us and we ran like hell. Haley slipped on some water and fell.

"Agent K, HELP!!" I looked back and saw Rochelle dragging Haley back in the room.

A few seconds later I looked back again and saw Rochelle was gaining on my. I ran faster but she caught up to me and tackled me.

Rochelle took my water gun and soaked me with all the water there was left in it.

I just laid there for a while until Itachi came. "I've taught you well, Rochelle." He said as I got up.

Haley's P.O.V.

I was still wet when we were putting our stuff in the van.

"I'm driving!" yelled Rochelle.

"No, I'm driving, since it's my van!" yelled Natalie.

"It's not your van, it's your parents van. They're just letting you borrow it!" yelled Rochelle.

"Fine!! You can drive."

"I call shot gun!" I yelled, running to the van.

Itachi grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away from the van. "You're not sitting in the front, I am."

I smiled. "Oooooo, I think someone has a crush on Rochelle."

"What did you just say?"

"Ummmm, I said: you can sit in the front if you want, heh, heh!" (Wise decision) Itachi let go of my arm and got in the front seat.

"He'll be in my nightmares tonight, I know it." I mumbled.

Rochelle got in the driver's seat, Natalie and Sasori sat in the seats behind her, and I sat in the back with Tobi, Deidara, Madi, and Kisame.

I sat inbetween Tobi and Kisame. Soon we were on the road!

We got kinda hungry on the road. I saw two guys dressed up as corndogs and they were selling corndogs. (who knew? Ha ha!)

We stopped in front of them. "Don't worry guys, I'll handle this." I said as I got out of the van.

I walked up to them like I was gangster. "Yo my peeps, what's up corndogs?"

One of them glared at me. "We don't think that's very funny."

"Oh, I'm sorry corn cake, I mean home biscuit, home slice, I mean... BYE!!" I ran back to the van.

Once I got in, I realized that I forgot something. I got out again, grabbed a giant box of corndogs, and ran like hell to the van.

"Hey, you have to pay for that!!" yelled one of the corndog guys, but I didn't listen. I just kept running.

Once I got in the van, I yelled: "Drive!!"

Rochelle drove away and I sat in my seat.

"Well, good news is: I got us some corndogs. Bad news is: we're going to have to go a different way when we come back."

A few hours later, we stopped at a campsite. There were a bunch of trees and a fire pit. There was a small cliff you could jump off of and land in the water too.

We set up two giant tents, one for the boys and one for the girls.

Apparently Tobi got into the girls suitcases because he came out of their tent wearing Natalie's bra on his head, Madi's black sweater with silver stars, like a cape, and Rochelle's underwear on the outside of his pants screaming "SUPER TOBI!!"

Madi, Rochelle, and Natalie chased him around the camp while I yelled "Fly away Super Tobi, fly away!!"

The girls chased Tobi into the forest. 5 minutes later, he came out all beat up.

"Tobi what did they do to you?" I asked.

"N-never steal Madi's sweater... ever..." He fell on the ground.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 9

Deidara's P.O.V.

"N-never steal Madi's sweater... ever..." He fell on the ground. I just laughed.

Haley galred at me. "You're so mean Deidara!"

I just kept laughing.

Madi, Rochelle, and Natalie came out of the forest. Rochelle and Natalie had satisfaction in their eyes but Madi just had fury. She didn't look to happy...

Haley and Kisame started to walk to the lake.

"Hey, where are you guys going, un?"

"We're going swimming, do you want to come?" asked Haley.

"Sure, un!" I turned to Madi and the others.

"Are you guys coming too, un?"

"Of course I am!" said Madi.

"You're not going without me!" yelled Natalie running after us. Rochelle and the others came running after.

We all jumped in the water and started splashing each other.

Natalie went on Sasori's shoulders and Madi went on mine and we started having chicken fights.

Natalie and Sasori won the first one but Madi and I won the second one. The third one was a tie because Natalie started to fall but she dragged Madi down with her.

Haley tried doing what we were doing with Tobi, but they always lost.

Rochelle got out of the water and got the little stereo. She put on the 'Jaws' theme song and Kisame had an evil smile.

Kisame slowly swam towards Madi, then started going faster and faster when the music go faster.

"Watch out Madi, the music is getting faster!" yelled Rochelle.

Madi turned around and saw Kisame right in her face. She screamed and fainted.

"Madi!!" Natalie swam over to Madi and Kisame.

She slapped Kisame across the face and carried Madi out of the water.(bridal style i might add) Rochelle put on the 'Here comes the bride' music as Natalie was carrying Madi.

"Very funny Rochelle!!" yelled Natalie. She put Madi down on the grass.

They both smiled as they looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Natalie.

Rochelle smirked. "For once, I think I am."

They went on either side of Madi and tickled her sides. Her eyes shot open and she screamed. Even after she was awake, they didn't stop tickling her.

We went back to the camp and sat around the fire. Tobi got some marshmallows and stuck them on a stick. He put them in the fire and waited 'till the marshmallows were black, crispy, and on fire...

He ran around the camp with his firey marshmallows shouting: "Weeeeeee!!"

"Tobi, sit down, we're going to play Truth or Dare now!" Madi yelled as she sat down beside me.

Tobi sat down and we started playing.

Madi asked Natalie the first question. "Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you hate Tobi?"

"Well... umm... I don't know."

"You have to have a reason."

"OK... He's SO DAMN ANNOYING!!"

I raised my hands up in the air. "Finally!! I'm not the only one that thinks he's annoying, un!!"

Tobi just sat there, clueless as ever. Now it was Natalie's turn.

"Madi, truth or dare?"

"For once in my life, I think I'll go with dare..." (You won't expect what it is)

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 10

Natalie smirked. "I dare you to kiss Kisame!!" (Told you, you wouldn't expect it 3)

I looked over at Madi and she looked like she was going to faint again. She got up and sat beside Kisame.

"Deidara, close your eyes if you don't want to see this."

Kisame looked really nervous as Madi leaned in to kiss him.

I put a hand over my eyes at the last second and peeked through my fingers to see if it was over... It wasn't... I peeked through my to soon, they were still kissing... gross!

Madi sat back down beside me and gave me a hug. "Sorry you had to see that, Deidara."

I hugged her back. "It's okay but now it's my turn to get a kiss from you, un."

Madi laughed. "You have to dare me first!!"

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Ok, I dare you to kiss me, un."

She smiled and gave me a kiss. She turned to Natalie and smiled. "Ok, Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Well, I picked truth already so I'm going to pick dare!"

Madi smirked. "It's payback time Natalie, I dare you to kiss Tobi!!"

Natalie went white. "Noooo, Madi you can't do this to me, this is way beyond humiliation AND torture!!"

It took us and hour of cursing and struggling to finally get Natalie to do it. Natalie didn't even actually do it though, she made one of the fishes that we caught earlier kiss Tobi.

Rochelle's P.O.V.

After another hour of playing 'Truth or Dare', we went to bed.

I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. While I was walking, I put my hands in my pockets and took out a beautiful rock I found a few years ago.

It slipped out of my hands and fell down a hill. "Damn!"

I walked down the hill and tried to get it without falling in the lake.

I was just about to get it but I slipped, hit my head on a rock, and fell in the water.

The water was much deeper than I thought and I kept going down into the water.

I saw a silhouette of a person diving into the water towards me before I blacked out.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 11

I woke up and it was still dark. I looked around and saw Itachi, soaking wet, sitting beside me.

He grabbed my hand and put something in it. It was my rock!

I smiled. "Thanks Itachi." He didn't reply.

I sat down beside him. "Are you the one that saved me, Itachi?"

"Yes."

I blushed a bit as I put my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Itachi."

To my surprise, he put his arm around my shoulders and said: "You're welcome, Rochelle."

We stayed like that for a while and stared at the lake.

Itachi put his fingers under my chin and made me look in his eyes.

He leaned closer and kissed me with passion I didn't even know he had.

I leaned my head against hes chest as he stroked my hair. 'This is so strange,' I thought. 'I never thought this would ever happen to me...'

I was the last one to get up the next morning, I was way to tired.

When I got out of the tent, Madi ran up to me and said: "Hey Rochelle, we're going swimming, do you want to come?"

"Not really, I'm to tired..."

"The cold water will wake you up, so come on!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the lake.

For about an hour, we were swimming in the water and shooting each other with water guns. I won the water gun fight!

After that, we decided to start a fire and roast marshmallows for breakfast.(yum!)

I went to get some firewood but we didn't have any left. "Damn! We're out of firewood!!" I yelled.

Sasori laughed at me. "Boo hoo, you don't have any firewood. Are you going to cry?" he said smirking.

I picked up an axe and slowly walked over to Sasori. "Maybe I'll just use you for firewood, since you're a puppet."

His eyes widened and he backed away. "You wouldn't!"

I smirked. "I would!" I chased him around the camp with the axe.

"Get back here and fight like a man Sasori!!" I yelled.

I was about to get him with the axe but something stopped me. I looked up at my arms and saw chakra strings.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 12

I turned around and saw Natalie with chakra strings coming out of her fingertips.

"Natalie let go of me!!" I yelled.

She let go of me and we started to fight.

"Since when did you get so good at fighting?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Sasori's been training me!"

I smirked. "Well, Itachi's been training me!"

Madi came up to us and put a clay bird in the middle of us. She did some hand signs and yelled: "Katsu!!"

The clay bird exploded and Natalie and I went flying in opposite directions.

"Maybe that'll teach you guys not to beat each other up!!" yelled Madi.

"Since when did you learn to do that!!" yelled Natalie.

"What do you think I was doing the whole time you guys weren't at my house?"

I shrugged. "Making out with Deidara?"

She glared at me. "NO! I was training with Deidara!!" (suuuuuuuure. rolls eyes)

Natalie and I grabbed our katanas and put the blade near Madi's neck. She put her hands out "I surrender, just don't kill me!" she yelled.

"We'd never kill you Madi!"

"Good," she walked to the car and took out a... rifle? "It's time to play with my pellet gun!"

'Thank god! I thought it was a real gun for a second.' I thought.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 13

Madi walked up to a tree and tapped some ketchup packets to it.

She took a few steps back. "Watch this."

She aimed the pellet gun at the ketchup packets and fired. She hit one of the ketchup packets and it splattered everywhere. ( Madi did this in real life and said it was really fun!!)

Everyone clapped and she took a bow.

Madi walked over to me and handed me the pellet gun. "Your turn, Rochelle!"

I took the pellet gun and aimed at one of the ketchup packets. My aim was a little off and I only got the edge of it. Deidara laughed at me.

"Let's see you do better then!" I gave him the gun and he shot the ketchup packet with no problem.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Madi walked up to Deidara, pulled the hair back from his face, and pointed to his scope. "He used his scope... cheater."

Deidara pushed Madi's hand away from his face. "Thanks for ratting me out Madi, un." he said sarcastically. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone else tried and failed... especially Itachi, he almost hit Tobi.

Deidara's P.O.V.

Madi disappeared awhile after we started playing with the gun.

I went looking for her and found her lying in the shade of a tree, her hat over her face, and her music blaring.

I sat down beside her and took the hat off her face.

She opened her eyes and mumbled: "Madi is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep... beeeep."

"Very funny Madi, un."

She smiled and pulled out her headphones. "Deidara, can I ask you a question, it's been bugging me for awhile."

"Sure, un."

"What was it like being sucked from your world and into ours?"

"Well... it felt like something was pulling me, then everything went black, then it felt like something was pushing me, and before I knew it, I was puched out of your computer... and landed on top of you, un."

"I'm sorry I took you from your world."

I smirked. "It's alright, I think I like it better here anyway, un."

Madi smiled and layed back down on the grass. I joined her.

What happens when you make a wish... Chapter 14

"Are you sure you like it better here? This world is a lot different from your world, Deidara." Said Madison.

"How is it different, un?" I asked watching a bee fly around.

"Well for starters, we have cars and guns and other weapons you guys never had," She said ripping some grass from the ground.

"Is that it, un?" I asked.

"No, we also don't care to much for ninja's where I come from...some people don't take them seriously at all, they think there a joke..."She trailed off at that last remark.

"Bastards, un." I mumbled. Madi giggled.

I turned to her. "Why do you like ninja's, un?"

"Not everyone thinks they're a joke, Deidara." She replied.

"So you really do like me, un?"

She looked at me as if I asked a stupid question...and I think I did. "Of course I like you, Deidara, and don't try to make this a fuzzy moment 'cause I'm not in the mood for that."

"Then what are you in the mood for, un?" I asked.

"I'm in the mood for going home." She said.

A little wile later we where all packed for going home. We all jumped into the car and Rochelle started to drive back the way we came.

"I'm hungry!!" Yelled Haley from the back of the van. "Hey, this place looks familiar, did we pass by this place before?"

We did pass by this place before and it was the place where Haley stole the corndogs. We past by them again and Haley, being very forgetful, said: "I'll handle this guys."

She got out of the car and walked up to them. No one bothered to stop her...

"Yo my peeps, what's up corndogs?" She said holding up the peace sign.

"Hey, it's you!! You still have to pay for the corndogs you stole!!"

"Oh! Now I remember who you guys are!!" Haley said grabbing a box of corndogs and running like hell.

"Drive!!"

Rochelle drove away and everyone laughed at Haley.

Rochelle's P.O.V

We got home and had a small fire at my place. Everyone looked pretty tired.

Madi looked at me with a face that said she had just remembered something. " Hey, Rochelle, don't we have school in a week?"

"Oh my god, you're right Madi," Yelled Natalie." And guess what guys, you're coming to High school with us!!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

The End 


End file.
